User blog:ShrekAnakin/Status update
Well, I just got back from being blocked (I honestly deserved getting blocked cause I've been a shit user lately), and there are some things I wanna talk about. I might not be as active on the wiki anymore as I have in the past, since I haven't found the time or motivation to work on a ton of them, cause I've been busy doing homework, and trying to get caught up with school, and I haven't really found the motivation to really do fights either. I've been more active on Deviantart lately, and checking out VS profiles, and other artwork on there during my absence from the wiki, as I feel it gives me enjoyment to look at what others put effort into, while I barely find the motivation to put effort into the things I do. I won't be leaving or anything, but I don't know if I'll be as active on here anymore, but I will still find the time to do fights (I may even post them on Deviantart). So what does this mean Lately, looking back, I haven't been very good lately, and I've been kind of a piece of shit. But I can also kinda blame certain people like Necromercer not setting a good example for me in chat, as he has also kinda made rude stomp comments about fights I bring up, but yet again, I've been pretty rude about fights too. But, that doesn't justify me being a piece of shit, cause let's face it, no one here really respects what I do tbh, And that's okay. I probably shouldn't even be here tbh, cause I've done pretty much nothing but shit, and slander against others, and has brought nothing new, or creative to the table. I've just been a bland, sterile mess. I may be over exaggerating here, but I just haven't really been feeling useful as of lately. I tend to have opinions that others probably wouldn't agree with, and I've been a bit rude and arrogant about some of them too. But you know what? I guess I'll stay, if that means I can make others happy, and teach others about who I am (even if I gotta face controversy in order to get there). I may be the biggest loser on the site, but that won't stop me from doing what I enjoy (even if I fucking suck at it). And I'll try and find whatever motivation it takes to do what I want, even if I fear what Metal875 had to go through with fights such as Mephiles vs Dimentio. And I have recently had the chance to talk with a user that quit the wiki buy the name of Arachnid le Spider on his Deviantart. I've always wanted to talk to him cuz I heard that he liked many of the same things as I do (such as Bionicle and old Transformers shows). So that felt nice to speak with a guy who has a lot in common with me. this will keep me alive and motivated to stay here for now. Transformers was my childhood. So, thanks guys, and I hope to make you guys happy with some of my fights! Update Yeah, I don't blame Necro for anything, or any high ranking official who makes stomp comments about fights. Hell, I can only blame me for taking such advice from them, and that won't save me in the slightest. So fuck what I said earlier about blaming Necromercer for making stomp comments, thats my fault, and my fault only, not his in the slightest. And all of what I just said isn't getting me anywhere either, it'll only make me a worse individual. All of this was my fault, and I only got myself to blame, and me choosing to use Nec as an example was my dead ass fault. Category:Blog posts